princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiko Balentien
Background Kiko Balentien is a 1st year high schooler part of the U-17 American team. He made his debut appearance at the end of chapter 131. Personality The first impression he had of Ryoma was that he looked tasty. During his first appearance, he was impatient to meet Ryoma. He guessed Ryoma’s doubts in an instant and saw him off with encouragement. He never forgets to respect the strong. While waiting for the picking of the candidates for the American representatives from 24 names in the nest of the warriors, he was anxious for the isolated Ryoma who was tossed into it. His usual demeanor is bright, and he has a strong, care free impression. However, that composure, he’s the type of talented person that survived through the countless stars of America’s society with his true power, as he hides pride and self confidence on the other side. Appearance Balentien has a feminine appearance. He has also has a feminine hairstyle. He appears to be much shorter than Dodo and Ralph. History USA U-17 Kiko, Dodo, and Ralph make their first appearance in chapter 131 waiting at the airport for Ryoma and Ryoga to appear. Ralph drives a car carrying Kiko, Ryoga, and Ryoma while Dodo rides his motorcycle alongside them. The four high schoolers explain how the USA U-17 works. They arrive at the USA U-17 Tennis Academy. Dodo tells Ryoma to the executive office and show his passport, get change and meet him in the cafe. Dodo and Ralph explain to Ryoga that all the prospects are winners of tournaments or runner-ups. While Ryoma defeats all of the other propects, Dodo announces the tournament brackets. Kiko is shocked that Ryoma's first opponent will be C. Ridel, not knowing he was already defeated by Ryoma. After realising Ryoma was late to the meeting at the cafe, the four high schoolers walk onto the courts and witness Ryoma defeat all the other prospects. It was announced that Ryoma will be the No.14 USA U-17 Representative. Playing Styles & Techniques According to the Official Fanbook Volume 23.5, Kiko is a right-handed counter-puncher. Trivia Character Trivia *He is more immune to heat than his fellow teammates. While all his teammates were sweating from preparation for the Pre-World Cup Exhibition Match, he was the only one who wasn't, even if it was summer in Australia. *Being one of the smallest between the American representatives, It was only natural that Kiko was chosen as representative for the sake of winning the tournament. His passion and love he harbors for tennis, he exudes by his energetical way of speech and conduct. *It seems he can get a better score than Ryoma at the gun shooting game if he gets serious. Other Trivia *He is the first US 1st year High Schooler introduced in the series. **He is also the first foreign 1st year high schooler introduced. *His name was previously translated as Valentine, however, it was officially confirmed as Balentien on December 22nd, 2015. Personal Information *Hobby: Guitar *Favorite phrase: Take it easy *Favorite color: Hazel *Favorite food: Hashed potato *Favorite book: Breakfast at Tiffany’s *Favorite type: Audrey Hepburn *Bad at: Chupacabra *Skills outside of tennis: Arcade shooting games *Daily habit during the camp: Doing Apachoo with Ryoga Gallery Kiko_Ready.png|Ready to face Ryoma Kiko_Action.png|In action against Ryoma Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:High Schooler Category:1st Year High School Category:World Cup Participants Category:American Players Category:Foreign Players Category:USA U-17 Category:Foreign High Schooler Category:Right-Handed Category:Counterpuncher Category:July Births Category:O Blood Types Category:Cancer